Piense y hágase rico
| lengua =Inglés | serie = Guía práctica de Bolsillo (Editorial Grijalbo) | tema =Enriquecimiento; mente subconsciente | genero =Autoayuda; superación personal | editorial =Editorial Grijalbo; El Pentágono Editores | fecha_publicacion =1932 (edición original); 1990 (edición en español de Editorial Grijalbo) | formato =Impreso | paginas =328 (Editorial Grijalbo); 332 (El Pentágono Editores) | isbn =ISBN 970-05-0381-X (Editorial Grijalbo) | precedido_por = The Ladder to Success | seguido_por = How to Sell Your Way through Life }} Piense y hágase rico (orig. Think and Grow Rich) es un libro del escritor estadounidense Napoleón Hill. Se conoce como el método más famoso y efectivo para hacer dinero ya que con más de diez millones de copias vendidas, ha tenido más éxito que cualquier otra obra de su género. Para escribirlo, Napoleón Hill entrevistó a las 500 familias más ricas de los Estados Unidos, quienes le revelaron al autor el origen de su fortuna. Promocionado por Mahatma Gandhi, fue ampliamente distribuido en la India de su tiempo."It was endorsed by Mahatma Gandhi and widely distributed thoroughout India" (Napoleon Hill, hablando de su libro en la edición especial de Audio Renaissance de Think and Grow Rich: 2 CDs © 1987, Napoleon Hill Foundation (pista 23) Contenido *Prefacio del editor *Unas palabras del autor *'Los 13 pasos hacia la riqueza' #Deseo #Fe #Autosugestión #Conocimiento especializado #Imaginación #Planificación organizada #Decisión #Perseverancia #El poder del trabajo en equipo (la «mente maestra») #El misterio de la transmutación sexual #La mente subconsciente #El cerebro #El sexto sentido *Los seis fantasmas del temor Estados Unidos: el país de las oportunidades para acumular dinero Hill nos dice exactamente dónde y cómo se pueden encontrar oportunidades de acumular riquezas: La falta de capital como causa del fracaso Durante los cincuenta años de construcción su filosofía del éxito, Hill analizó a 25.000 hombres y mujeres y catalogó al 98% de estas personas como "fracasados". Su análisis demostró que hay 13 principios o pasos hacia la riqueza merced de los cuales la gente acumula fortunas y 31 razones fundamentales para el fracaso entre las cuales se destaca la falta de capital: Elogio del capitalismo Napoleón Hill expone que el propósito del libro —un propósito al que se consagró más de medio siglo— es presentar, a todos aquellos que deseen conocerla, la más confiable de las ideologías merced a la cual la gente pueda acumular riquezas en la cantidad que le apetezca. Así, en el capítulo 7, La planificación organizada, en la sección «El "milagro" que ha proporcionado estas bendiciones» expone la tesis según la cual los capitalistas son el cerebro de la civilización ya que ellos proveen la totalidad del material en que la educación, el avance y el progreso humano consisten. Hill analiza las ventajas económicas del sistema capitalista con el doble propósito de demostrar: *Que todos aquellos que buscan riquezas deben reconocer y adaptarse al sistema que controla todo acercamiento a las riquezas grandes o pequeñas. *Presentar la visión del cuadro opuesta a aquella que muestran políticos y demagogos que oscurecen deliberadamente los problemas que plantean al referirse al capital organizado cual si fuese algo venenoso. La gran lección de la Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos En el capítulo sobre la decisión, Hill extrae la gran lección de logro personal de la Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos. Para Hill, es una tragedia el que nunca nadie haya osado referirse a ese poder idéntico al que debe utilizarse por cada individuo que vence las dificultades de la vida y obliga a ésta a pagar el precio que se le exige: Hill exalta a los héroes de su patria mostrando cómo la decisión surgida en la mente de dos hombres (John Hancock y Samuel Adams) fue el principio de la libertad que todos disfrutan ahora en Estados Unidos: La decisión más trascendental jamás escrita sobre papel El autor prosigue relatando los acontecimientos que desembocaron en la apertura del Primer Congreso Continental y las asombrosas mociones de Richard Henry Lee: Para Hill, la decisión fue lo que aseguró el éxito a los ejércitos de George Washington porque el espíritu de esa decisión estaba en el espíritu de cada uno de los soldados que lucharon con él: El autor concluye el relato observando también que el poder que dio la libertad a Estados Unidos es el mismo poder que todo individuo ha tenido que utilizar para alcanzar su autodeterminación. Pasos hacia la riqueza detectados en la historia de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos (según Hill) *Deseo *Decisión *Fe *Perseverancia *Mente maestra (trabajo en equipo) *Planificación organizada La transmutación sexual Para Napoleón Hill, la transmutación sexual es fácil y sencilla de explicar: significa el cambio de la mente desde pensamientos de expresión física, a pensamientos de alguna otra naturaleza. La emoción del sexo: la «fuerza irresistible» Cuando se ven impulsados por esta emoción, los hombres se hallan dotados de un superpoder para la acción. Por eso, la transmutación sexual contiene el secreto de la habilidad creativa. Fuerza de voluntad en la transmutación de la energía sexual La transmutación de la energía sexual exige el ejercicio de la fuerza de voluntad, pero vale la pena hacer el esfuerzo a cambio de la recompensa. Si no se transforma la emoción del sexo en algún otro esfuerzo creativo, encontrará una vía de salida mucho menos valiosa. Relación entre el amor, el sexo y el romanticismo Si una esposa permite que su marido pierda interés por ella, y se sienta más interesado por otras mujeres, suele ocurrir debido a la ignorancia de ella, o a su indiferecia con respecto a los temas del sexo, el amor y el romanticismo. Esta afirmación presupone, desde luego, la existencia previa de un amor verdadero entre un hombre y una mujer. Los hechos son igualmente aplicables a un hombre que permita que el interés de su esposa por él muera. Los seis temores básicos En el capítulo 15, Los seis fantasmas del temor, Hill expone que hay seis miedos básicos y que estos temores no son más que estados de la mente. Ellos son: *Temor a la pérdida del amor *Temor a la pobreza *Temor a la crítica *Temor a la enfermedad *Temor a la vejez *Temor a la muerte El temor a la pérdida del amor Naturaleza polígama del varón El autor sostiene que la fuente original del temor inherente a la pérdida del amor surgió del hábito del hombre polígamo de robarle la compañera a su semejante, o de tomarse libertades con ella cada vez que podía: :Los celos y otras formas similares de neurosis surgen del temor heredado del hombre a la pérdida del amor de alguien. Este temor es el más doloroso de los seis temores básicos. Tal vez causa más daño al cuerpo y a la mente que cualquiera de los otros temores básicos. :''Es probable que el temor a la pérdida del amor se remonte a la Edad de Piedra, cuando los hombres robaban a la mujer por la fuerza bruta. :''Ahora continúan robándoselas, pero su técnica ha cambiado. En lugar de fuerza, utilizan la persuasión, la promesa de vestidos bonitos, de coches estupendos y de otros «señuelos» mucho más efectivos de la fuerza física. Los hábitos del hombre son los mismos que eran en los albores de la civilización, pero ahora los expresa de formas muy diferentes. :''Un cuidadoso análisis ha demostrado que las mujeres son mucho más susceptible a ese temor que los hombres. Este hecho se explica con facilidad. La experiencia ha enseñado a las mujeres que los hombres son '''polígamos por naturaleza', y que no se debe confiar en ellos cuando se encuentran en manos rivales.'' (pág. 305) José Manuel Pomares: el «traduttore traditore» La traducción que José Manuel Pomares hizo para Editorial Grijalbo contiene erratas de traducción, algunas de ellas claramente con falseamiento o distorsionantes y parodiantes del mensaje original: Ediciones de Piense ''y hágase rico Hasta hoy el libro ha sido publicado en decenas de lenguas. Entre sus múltiples ediciones caben destacar las siguientes: ''Think and grow rich'' (en inglés) La edición original del libro apareció publicada en Nueva York en 1937 por la casa editorial Random House. Denke nach und werde reich La edición alemana apareció en Múnich en 1966. Traductor: Wolfgang Maier Réflechissez et devenez riche La edición francesa, publicada en Montreal, Canadá por Éditions de l'Homme es una traducción de Thérèse Gindraux. Pensa e arrichisci te stesso Gribaudi Editori publicó en italiano la edición resumida de Earl Nightingale de Piense y hágase rico con el correspondiente casete que incluye palabras del propio Napoleón Hill al final. La misma editorial también publicó una versión completa de 200 páginas con traducción de Daniele Ballarini. Думай и богатей La editorial Pupurrí (Попурри) publicó en 2006 una edición rusa del libro (de 384 páginas) con un tiraje de 11 000 ejemplares. En la carátula aparece la imagen de un magnate con corbatín. 思考致富聖經 En 2001 la editorial Ola mundial (陳麗芳) publicó la traducción china de Li-Fang Chen (陳麗芳) de Piense y hágase rico. En la portada se aprecia un detalle del cuadro Ángeles del pintor renacentista Rafael. Enlaces externos Archivos audio *[http://www.planparaganardinero.com Versión gratuita del programa Piense y hágase rico en audio] Vídeos *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vH_fhtYOe4 Comentario sobre el capítulo Los Pensamientos son Cosas] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cByjocXyVhY Comentario sobre el capítulo Deseo] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KDvBZGOxCA El secreto para obtener lo deseado (enfoque metafísico de Piense y hágase rico)] ;Notas P P P Category:Libros de 1937 lt:Galvok ir būk turtingas en:Think and Grow Rich de:Denke nach und werde reich